Talk:Loading screen hint
Alchemist's fire Remember that you can use alchemist's fire on your melee weapons to add fire damage to your attacks for a short duration. Does anyone know how this works? I've not seen any alchemist's fire so far playing though the orignal campeign. -- 82.163.124.16 * The Alchemist's Fire item was added with one of the expansions (SoU I think), so you won't see it in the original NWN campaign. You can throw it as a flame AOE or use it on a weapon to add flame weapon damage. -- Alec Usticke 15:09, 1 March 2006 (PST) Dual-wielding quickslot The loading screen hints say it's possible to assign dual weapons to a quickslot. Now, I've followed the instructions to the letter, but the second weapon just replaces the first every time. Anyone managed to make it work? What's the trick? Awmperry 20:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * No trick. Drag one weapon to the quickslot, then drag the other. If both weapons are one-handed weapons (tiny or small for gnomes and halflings; tiny, small, or medium for the other playable races) then you get a dual-wield quickslot. This might be not obvious from looking at the slot since the images are overlaid, which often completely obscures one of the images. And it is definitely not obvious from examining the quickslot, as you would only see the description of one of the weapons (the first, I think, but it doesn't matter at the moment). However, if you hover your mouse over the quickslot, the tooltip will list both weapons, and of course actually using the quickslot (the best test available, after all) will equip both weapons, unless both weapons were already equipped, in which case they get unequipped. I think that covers all the likely ways you might have (mis)led yourself into thinking it did not work. --The Krit 21:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :* That's what I tried, but it just equips one of them. I'm dual-wielding bastard swords; could their hand-and-a-half nature be affecting it? And if it is, is their any workaround? 13:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :* The 1317 edit by 46.246.20.222 is me, unsurprisingly. Awmperry 13:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::* Bastard swords do not have a hand-and-a-half nature in NWN. That aspect was dropped in the conversion from D&D to NWN; in NWN, they are simply medium-sized exotic weapons (not a choice between medium-sized exotic and large-sized martial). Your character is not a halfing or gnome, right? Have you tried this in an official campaign with no overrides installed? What tooltip is displayed if you hover your mouse over the quickslot? --The Krit 20:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::* I'm playing the bog-standard campaign as a half-elf, haven't started exploring mods yet (my wife's been playing the FR games since they came out; I've only just got into them). Can't check the tooltip right now - will take a look next time I open the game - but clicking it only equips one sword. That's having dragged the swords from the equipped slots rather than the inventory, if that has any bearing on it. O'course, if Murphy's Law of Tech Support applies, I guess it'll work flawlessly this time. :-D Awmperry 08:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::* Tried it again. Oddly enough, it works fine when I put it on the alternate quickslot bars. No idea why. But hey, as long as it works I don't really care. :-D Thanks for the help, Krit! Awmperry 15:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Customized Loading Screen Hints While most multiplayer servers have the basic campaign hints in their loading screens, the Thay server has implemented server-specific ones (ie. "Type the following command to check on your Hunger, Thirst and Fatigue status at any time: !HTF" or "Traveling to a cold location like the Sunrise Mountains? Bring extra wood to build a fire and heavy clothing to protect you from the extreme cold in those areas" or "The Water Breathing spell is invaluable for underwater exploration, and it can also save you from Drown spells or abilities, such as those of water elementals"). It's a welcome change from seeing the usual hints that we've known for over ten years, and many of those old hints are as pertinent as the Bioware website which one of the hints mentions (and which no longer exists). So Thayan's work on the Thay server got me wondering: Which NWN file contains the loading screen hints, and how can they best be altered or overrided? This might be useful knowledge for all multiplayer servers and their developers in this post-EApocalyptic age. BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 06:24, April 6, 2016 (UTC) * That would be the cryptically-named loadhints.2da. ;) --The Krit (talk) 07:00, April 6, 2016 (UTC) * Works for me. Danke. :) BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 08:32, April 6, 2016 (UTC)